


Noona (Podfic)

by creepy_crawly



Category: K-pop
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Noona</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noona (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Noona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039829) by [creepy_crawly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly). 



This is the podfic of Noona.

So far, only the second part (GD's interlude) has been recorded and edited. Hang with me; we'll get that first part up, plus the third one written, recorded, and posted!

 

 

Link to Noona (GD Interlude) as an MP3 on Mediafire: [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yf2dpc9f1agyqc8/Noona%20-%20GD%20Interlude.mp3)


End file.
